Visualizations enable users to quickly identify information about a data set. Visualizations may be presented on display devices and may be generated and/or displayed using a user interface, such as a graphical user interface.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.